battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BFB 12/@comment-24549958-20180621093009
Void this comment though. Okay, now here are my 4th and 5th to the least favorite characters: *60th: Bell. Surprised? Let me give a few reasons why I don't like her since. One - her whiny behavior. It's so irritating. I don't like her whiny behavior because it makes her so overacted (compare to an overacting girl). Two - the way she said to Taco in the stinger. Stinger, eh, not that important. But I really don't like the stinger since we at least know that she has an unforgiving behavior. Let's just say she was too naive that she didn't know that the twinkle in the moon was there, so at LEAST, she blamed Taco for that (actually, it WASN'T her fault, thanks Saw). Overall, she's cute, but you can compare her behavior to a rich cute girl. Overacting and unforgiving. *61st: TV. In the earliest days, I like him so much. But I started hating him a lot. Why? He doesn't speak. Sure, Teardrop also doesn't, but at least, she did help. TV is just too eerie. I haven't heard him spoke since episode 7, and even then, his voice is too weird and it makes me uncomfortable a lot. Let's give some non-honorable mentions, as I have a lot of characters to which I really don't like that much. *Tennis Ball. Wise, nice, but I don't find him interesting. Also, no offense, but I don't like to what she said to Flower in episode 11 "and don't even think pushing me; people will vote for you if you did that". Also, no offense as well, but he's so bland. I can't find anything that makes him so interesting. *Grassy. Another character voice by Cary and from ABNTT. He is nice, enthusiastic and innocent, but I can't find anything that makes him interesting as well. I mean, look at him. He did sabotaged everything that ABNTT planned. But they're UFE because of Bleh bias. Thanks a lot. *Snowball. Sorry, Smart zombie, but I can't forgive the way he did to Fanny in episode 11. Also, I can't help myself but hate him a bit for his overly competitve behavior. One thing though is that his BFB behavior isn't really that bad, so overall, I'm average, but there are a few cons that made it unbalanced. *Ice Cube. Sorry, Ice Cube fans. She's just straightforward and does nothing throughout the game. I can see why she made it so far in BFDI, but it's so annoying to see her in that position. I can't even find anything that redeems all her cons. *Fries. Don't like him much, just average. He's just following BFDIA Golf Ball's footsteps. He did help his team though. *Foldy. Actually, I like her. But now, I'm starting to hate her though. Her revenge arc is just repetitive and clicheic. I wish she develops more personality than the "someone avenges her best friend by trying to take down someone who took down his/her best friend" cliche. When Match goes bye bye, she will be happy, but what if she still retains it? *Ruby. Hmm. A character I find interesting in BFDIA. But now, she starts bragging her membership a bit, and receives less screentime. Overall, since we haven't dug up info yet, she'll stay on the disappointment side. I excluded ones that are clicheic like Match, Bubble and others. You know my bottom three already.